Memories
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Suara itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Semua memori tentang dirinya dan dia terus terbayang di kepalanya. Suaranya terus-terusan terngiang, bagai kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti berputar di adegan yang sama. SuChen fanfiction for Pepo. DLDR.


.

.

.

.

.

.

**Memories © BlackPearl08**

**a SuChen fanfiction for Pepo**

**Warning: Angst maksa, Boys Love, AU, typo(s), chara death, gaje, alur campuran, dan sebangsanya.**

**Don't like me? Don't read my fanfictions then :-)**

**No copycats please.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! \(^_^)/

Kim Jongdae duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya. Matanya menatap lantai marmer dalam diam. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat bingkai foto yang berisikan potret dirinya sedang menggenggam boneka beruang besar bersama-sama dengan _dia_. Dalam foto itu, ia dan _orang itu_ tersenyum cerah. Ah, foto itu... Foto saat pertama kali mereka kencan.

'_Jongdae! Ayo foto dengan bonekanya!_'

! ! !

Pemuda berwajah agak kotak itu menggenggam boneka itu di depan tubuhnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala boneka yang besar itu. Ia tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya sambil menatap kamera SLR yang digenggam oleh kekasihnya.

**CKREK**

Setelah mendengar bunyi kamera, Jongdae segera berlari menghampiri_nya_ masih dengan boneka besar miliknya. Ah, Jongdae bukan pecinta boneka seperti sahabatnya Kris. Boneka itu adalah hadiah dari _dia_ yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya itu karena saat ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

"Ayo foto lagi! Kali ini kau juga harus ikut!" seru Jongdae senang. Ia menarik lengan_nya_ ke titik di mana ia difoto tadi.

_Dia_ tersenyum teduh. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Siapa yang akan memfotonya nanti, hm?" tanyanya lembut. Jongdae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kau bisa meminta orang lain, kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap_nya_ pasrah. _Dia _lalu menghentikan seseorang yang tengah lewat dan memintanya untuk memotret mereka berdua. _Dia _lalu berjalan ke arah Jongdae yang sedari tadi berdiri kurang dari dua meter dari mereka.

Jongdae menggenggam tangan kanan boneka beruangnya dan _dia _menggenggam tangan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis sambil menatap kamera. Dan Jongdae bersumpah, hari itu adalah kencan paling indah seumur hidupnya.

! ! !

Pandangannya beralih pada bingkai foto yang berada di genggamannya itu. Perlahan, matanya berubah menjadi kemerahan dan berkaca-kaca, tapi tak ada satu air matapun yang jatuh dari sana.

"AARRGHHT!"

**PRANG**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu membanting bingkai foto dalam genggamannya dengan marah. Serpihan kaca mulai bertebaran di atas lantai marmer, bahkan sampai mengenai kakinya hingga menimbulkan luka berdarah.

Ia mengangkat kakinya hingga berada di depan dadanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut bergetarnya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Tidak ada satupun air mata yang keluar.

'_Jongdae, maaf, aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini,_'

! ! !

"A-apa?" tanya Jongdae kaget. Pasti salah dengar, ya, pasti Jongdae salah mendengar ucapan_ dia_ di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia juga yakin bahwa pendengarannya masih baik. Barusan _dia_ benar-benar ingin...

"Ya, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Maaf, Jongdae, aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi." Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk hati Jongdae. Ia menunduk dalam. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak bisa.

Setelah cukup lama, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pedih. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kita." Bohong. Jonggdae berbohong. Ia tidak mau melepaskan _orang itu_ begitu saja. Ia masih ingin berada dalam kurungan lengan kekar itu. Ia masih ingin melihat senyum teduh itu terarah padanya. Ia masih ingin... masih ingin... menjadi kekasih _Kim Joonmyun_.

_Dia_ menatap Jongdae sendu. "Maafkan aku, Jongdae."

_Tidak. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak mau memberikanmu _padanya_ begitu saja. Kembalilah padaku._

! ! !

Jongdae merasakan kepalanya pusing. Suara itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Semua memori tentang dirinya dan _dia_ terus terbayang di kepalanya. Suara_nya_ terus-terusan terngiang, bagai kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti berputar di adegan yang sama.

'_Jongdae, jadilah k-kekasihku,_'

! ! !

Jongdae menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia terlalu shock sampai tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pipinya terasa panas mendengar kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Jongdae?"

**Deg deg deg**

Pemuda bermata tajam itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. "K-kau serius, Joomyun-_ssi_?" tanya Jongdae dengan lirih. Andaikan hal ini tak begitu aneh dilakukan oleh _dia_—seorang ketua OSIS yang dikenal tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun—mungkin Jongdae akan langsung menerimanya. Ya, Jongdae menyukai _pemuda itu_.

_Dia_ menatap Jongdae dengan wajah seriusnya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Jongdae-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan tegas. Jongdae segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dia _tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau mau jadi err... kekasihku?"

Pipi Jongdae memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

! ! !

Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Cih, kau sangat mengenaskan, Kim Jongdae. Dimana wajah konyolmu yang selalu menjahili _dia_?

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya kala mengingat semua kejahilan yang pernah ia lakukan pada_nya_.

'YAH_! KIM JONGDAE BERHENTI?!_'

! ! !

_Dia_ menatap kesal pemuda berambut coklat yang terus menyengir sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke arah bioskop yang menayangkan salah satu film horror yang sedang populer saat itu.

Jongdae tertawa terbahak melihat wajah ketakutan kekasihnya itu. Ia menipu_nya_ dengan membeli dua tiket film horror dan mengatakan paada _dia_ kalau mereka hanya akan menonton film romantis biasa. Kim Jongdae, kau benar-benar...

Selama film diputar, _dia_ terus menutupi wajahnya dengan karton popcorn jumbo yang mereka beli tadi. Sangat sial baginya karena Jongdae memilih tempat duduk yang sangat strategis untuk menonton film horror. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki kejahilan kekasihnya ini.

"_Hyung_." _Dia _menoleh saat mendengar suara Jongdae memanggilnya. Jongdae memperhatikan wajah putih itu yang semakin pucat. "Maaf," lanjutnya lagi. _Dia_ tersenyum teduh. Tubuhnya yang gemetar sudah sedikit tenang.

"_Ne_, Jongdae."

"_Hyung_, aku mau popcornnya. Cepat bawa kemari!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, _hyung_."

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Jongdae."

! ! !

Senyum kecil masih terlukis di bibirnya saat memori-memori menyenangkan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia rindu sekali saat-saat itu, saat mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Saat mereka saling berbagi cerita. Saat mereka saling menjahili satu sama lain.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sampai orang itu datang. _Zhang Yixing_. Orang yang telah merebut semua perhatian_nya_. Orang yang telah merebut cinta_nya_.

! ! !

Jongdae berjalan dengan riang di koridor sekolah menuju ruang OSIS. Ditangannya terdapat satu kotak bekal dan sebuah buku tulis berwarna putih. Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah lebar-lebar—selebar yang ia bisa—agar lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi, ia akan segera sampai. Tapi tubuh itu berhenti seketika saat melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya bersama orang asing.

Ah, dia Zhang Yixing. Siswa baru yang pindah satu bulan yang lalu. Ada urusan apa dengan _dia_?

"Joonmyun~" Jongdae dapat mendengar panggilan Yixing dengan nada manja. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. '_Apa hubungan mereka berdua?_'

Dapat Jongdae lihat _dia_ yang menunduk sesal. "Maaf, Yixing. Aku tidak bisa," tolak_nya_ halus entah untuk apa.

Jongdae segera merapat ke dinding saat _dia _Yixing selesai berbicara dan akan beranjak dari sana. Setelah dirasa Yixing sudah jauh dari pandangan, Jongdae berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki ruang OSIS tepat di pojokan koridor.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya dengan nada halus. Ia bisa melihat _dia_ mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap Jongdae dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Aku bawakan bekal," ucap Jongdae tanpa ditanya. Ia segera mendekati lelaki berambut hitam itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kembali, senyum teduh _dia_ layangkan pada Jongdae. "Terimakasih, _baby_."

Entah mengapa, semuanya terasa palsu. Senyumnya. Tatapannya. Panggilan sayangnya. Semuanya hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

! ! !

Jongdae terdiam. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip dan bergetar secara teratur.

_Suho's calling..._

Dengusan keras terdengar dari hidung Jongdae saat ia melihat nama pemanggil. Sepertinya ia lupa untuk menghapus kontak itu dari ponselnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan benda persegi panjang tipis itu, ia kembali melamun. Mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan pahitnya bersama orang itu.

! ! !

"Suho-_hyung_."

Pemuda berwajah teduh itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Jongdae berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka.

"Y-ya?" tanya_nya_ canggung. Bagaimana kau tidak bersikap canggung pada mantan kekasihmu yang baru berpisah kemarin pagi? "Ada perlu apa, Jongdae-_ssi_? Masuklah."

Jongdae melangkah lamat-lamat ke arah _dia_. Sesaat ia sampai di hadapan sang ketua, keheningan menyelimuti mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "_Hyung_," panggilnya lagi.

_Dia_ menatap Jongdae dalam diam. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tidak ada yang mau melepaskan ataupun mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Keduanya terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam mata lawan tatap.

"Apakah... kau mencintai Yixing?" tanya Jongdae akhirnya setelah dia berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata yang membuatnya ingin menangis itu.

_Dia _berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Jongdae... –_ssi_?" Suara pelan itu terdengar semakin lirih ketika melihat raut terluka dalam mata indah sedalam samudra itu.

Jongdae menghela nafas perlahan. "Kumohon jawablah. Perjelas ini semua." Mata itu menatap sendu paras ketua OSIS sekolahnya yang selalu dipuja-puja banyak gadis di luar sana.

_Dia_ tersenyum sedih. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa sesal yang sangat. "Maafkan aku. **Aku mencintainya**."

Bagai dihantam batu ribuan ton, Jongdae merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual. Ia memaksakan senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampannya. Membuat senyum itu terlihat sendu dan penuh rasa sakit.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Selamat tinggal." Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan cepat—berlari—tanpa ia sadari.

! ! !

Lagi-lagi benda persegi panjang itu bergetar dan menampakkan nama yang sama. Mungkin kalian berfikir untuk apa _dia_ menghubungi Jongdae kembali. Hanya ada satu alasan yang bahkan Jongdae pun tak tau apa itu.

Jongdae menatap pergelangan lengan kirinya yang terdapat luka goresan melintang. Luka itu masih baru. Luka yang ia dapat dengan cara menggoresi kulit pergelangannya dengan pisau tipis yang baru ia beli tepat setelah ia menanyakan perihal perasaan_nya_ terhadap Zhang Yixing.

Ia meraih pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Setelah meraihnya ia segera memainkan ujung benda tipis nan tajam itu di atas permukaan kulitnya. Menggesekkannya pelan hingga merobek bagian epidermis kulitnya dan mengeluarkan darah merah yang kontras dengan lengan pucatnya.

Rasanya nikmat. Membuatnya melayang dan semua bebannya terasa terangkat hanya dengan satu goresan. Tangannya bergerak kembali untuk menggoreskan pisau itu di atas luka yang sama hingga darah tak hentinya mengalir dari sana.

Ujung pisau berlumuran darah itu berpindah ke pinggang mulusnya. Kembali ia goreskan benda tajam itu ke atas permukaan kulitnya berkali-kali bagai sedang memahat patung. Kembali darah keluar dari luka melintang di pinggangnya.

Nafas Jongdae tersendat saat mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di hadapannya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat dengan tangan dipenuhi darahnya sendiri. Ia mengarahkan ujung pisau kecil itu ke bawah dadanya. Menekan permukaan besi itu agar masuk menembus kulit perutnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan langsung mati jika menusuk bagian itu. Tapi setidaknya, ia akan mati perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat tinggal Suho-_hyung _."

! ! !

Kim Joonmyun menatap nisan di depannya dengan air mata mengalir dari mata teduhnya. Di sampingnya, Zhang Yixing mengelus pundaknya—mencoba menenangkan.

Pemakaman itu sepi. Semua orang sudah meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya ada Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing di sana.

"_Hyung_..." suara cempreng khas Zhang Yixing memanggil Joonmyun pelan. "Ayo pulang, ini sudah gelap," lanjutnya mencoba membujuk sang kekasih.

Joonmyun mengusap matanya perlahan. "Ayo, Yixing-_ah _," Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului Yixing meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku Kim Jongdae. Tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan hidupmu."

**The End(?)**

**A/N**: HALO~! HAI ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA? GAK ADA? CIYUS GAK ADA? YANG BENER? JANGAN BOTEK DONG :-)

Kali ini saya balik ke tempat ini dengan membawa fanfic SuChen yang sumpah ini isinya maksa banget. Maafkan aku pepo, jangan bully aku T^T

Angst-nya kerasa? Enggak pastinya, yah :-)

Tau ah mau ngomong apalagi. Karna besok lebaran, saya mau minta maaf kalo ada salah, gak update cepat, nge-phpin readersnya MSB, sombong, dan perbuatan laknat lainnya yang pernah saya perbuat.

RnR please? QuQ


End file.
